


莫须有爱情故事

by Yamilet



Category: Gintama
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-04
Updated: 2015-08-04
Packaged: 2018-04-12 23:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4498257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yamilet/pseuds/Yamilet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一个银桂的小短篇存档。<br/>食得咸鱼抵得渴，割得腿肉充得饥。<br/>不好吃的压缩饼干。就想写桂当老师的脑洞而已。</p>
            </blockquote>





	莫须有爱情故事

1

 

　　桂小太郎决定要去神乐家做一次家访。

 


End file.
